


tell her a story (tell her the honest truth)

by mischief7manager



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Emotional Constipation, Epistolary, F/F, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6373879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischief7manager/pseuds/mischief7manager
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm gonna kill it." "Yeah, I want you to kill it. And I want you to write me and tell me how you did it. Details." "Alright." "Lots and lots of details." </p>
<p>A pair of letters, never sent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tell her a story (tell her the honest truth)

**Author's Note:**

> This is shorter than the fic I usually post here, but I'm doing it anyway because more femslash is always needed. Title from "Tell Her You Love Her" by Echosmith. Spoilers through episode 44. Prompted by pyroclasmpixie on tumblr, with "things you were afraid to say".

_ A letter to Vex’ahlia of Vox Machina from Zahra Hydris, written on the tenth day of her residence in Whitestone. Crumpled into a ball and left under the table of the tavern, found there by Kashaw Vesh.  _

~~ My dearest ~~ ~~ Darling ~~  Dear Vex,

I’m not actually sure why I’m writing to you, given the lack of forwarding address you left when you  ~~ ran off after dying the day before ~~ set out to continue your quest. I doubt I’ll learn of a place to send this before you return to Whitestone,  ~~ if you ~~ your brother and party in tow. I look forward to seeing you  ~~ alive ~~ again.

As an aside, since I can’t very well write him a letter, tell Grog that the moonhammer may have a higher center of balance than he’s used to, since I was going off of memory when forging it. I hope it serves him well, since  ~~ you’ll need all the help you can ~~ ~~ it’s his job to protect ~~ I would hate for any friend of mine to be fighting with inferior weapons. 

We’re settling into Whitestone well. I can see how Percy came from such a place.  ~~ I still can’t believe that he ~~ ~~ He’s my friend but when I think about ~~  I thought having time to myself would  ~~ make me less furious but ~~ be a welcome change after so long on the road, and it is, in some ways, but I find myself missing  ~~ you ~~ the company Vox Machina provided. 

I met your friend, Pike. She is as lovely as you described, and the residents of Whitestone, new and old, are beyond grateful to have her  ~~ even if I think sometimes her place is with you so that you have a cleric the next time someone ~~ and well they should be. She is invaluable. 

~~ She told me about your fight with the treachery demon, before we met. I think she was trying to reassure me that your death would have no permanent ill effects, but it just made me more ~~

~~ When I close my eyes I still see you falling  ~~

~~ I never told you how much I ~~

Come home. Come home safe, and and healthy, and whole.  ~~ I could not bear it if ~~

Oh, fuck it all, I’m never sending this, am I. 

 

* * *

 

 

_ A letter to Zahra Hydris from Vex’ahlia of Vox Machina, two weeks after their parting. Written and then torn to pieces and abandoned of the ground of Vox Machina’s most recent campsite, later mended with magic and slipped into Vex’s pack by Keyleth. _

~~ Zahra ~~ ~~ Dear Zahra ~~ ~~ My dear friend ~~

It’s been two weeks since last we spoke  ~~ but you already knew that ~~ and already I find myself  ~~ missing yo ~~ longing to be in Whitestone  ~~ with ~~ where they have actual beds and not just pallets on ground that’s more rocks than dirt. I haven’t slept a full night in ages, between the uncomfortable arrangements and  ~~ the nightmares ~~ Grog’s snoring.  ~~ I wonder if I’d sleep better if you were wi ~~

We’re all doing well, or as well as can be expected. My brother  ~~ still won’t tell me what’s ~~ ~~ may have sold his soul to ~~ ~~ can’t cut the self-sacrificing bullshit for one godsdamned ~~ is fine. We’re all fine here. How are you?

~~ I should’ve known I’d be useless at this ~~

~~ Why can’t I just ~~

~~ Fuck ~~

~~ Zahra, I  ~~

~~ I don’t know what’s going to happen, but I want you to know that I ~~

~~ I miss ~~

~~ I want ~~

~~ I don’t know how Vax can just come right out and say it when I can’t even ~~

Fuck this. 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, these two.


End file.
